My Body-Guard
by xCrazyGirl9x
Summary: Taking place in an AU; Akane tendo isn't fond of the idea of a cocky Ranma Saotome as her body-guard, However is Ranma fond of her? Will Akane see that there's a reason why Ranma is and stubbornly stays as her body-guard? My first fanfic XD hope you all enjoy chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

_Everyday._

"Akane, I love you!"

_Every freaking day._

"Be mine Akane Te-aah!"

I send another one of these idiots face first into the dirt.  
A smile crosses my face when I hear the pleasant sound of painful cries and heads getting smothered against the gravel.

_That'll teach 'em to stop this stupid game._

Let me explain…

To be honest, I have know idea who the shit-head was that started this whole freaking thing; all I know is that I basically have to fight my way every morning to get to class.

Some idiot promised all the guys that if I'm defeated,

_Like that'll ever happen,_

I belong to that bastard who defeated me.

_Again, like that'll ever happen._

I'm very well know for my strength; all the girls wish to be me, while all the guys either fear me,

_like they should._

Or, you guessed it, want to date me.  
Unfortunately, this covers pretty much all the male students.

"Akane, this will be the day you become mine!"

_Ha! you wish._

My round house kick sent him flying into the air.

"Akane, Move it!" A familiar voice came from above.

Before I even knew what was happening, two hands grasped tightly against my shoulders  
for support, and a leg swung up.

The movement was too fast, I could only catch a glimpse of it, but I saw a figure fly backwards until hitting hard against a tree.  
The hands released their tight hold on my shoulders and a boy was now confidently standing in front of me.

"That was a close one Akane, you wouldn't believe how close that guy was to knocking you out. Good thing I was here."

Ranma said, showing off his cocky-ass smile.

_Ranma Saotome._

This arrogant prick gets on my nerves.

First off, he loves to constantly prove that he is the more superior martial artist, and finds any chance he gets to shove that little irritating fact down my throat.

"I didn't need you help."

"Is 'thank you' to hard to say? Or is any gesture of gratitude just not in your jurisdiction?"

He asked mockingly, still showing his confident-ass smile.  
I hated that disgusting smile of his.

"Shut up! I won't show gratitude to some one who thinks they can  
make a fool out of me."

My anger boiled from frustration and humiliation.  
I clutched my shoulder with my opposite hand.

_Damn this guy, using me as an object to put his weight on._

_Damn him!_

"Akane, I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you,  
just doing my job."

He leaned toward me, his face inches from mine.  
For some reason my heart skipped a beat.  
He looked serious.  
Although the serious expression vanished and was replaced with that damn cocky smile.

Before I could flinch away, he took my hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"I am your body-guard after all."

My face must have flushed a bright red colour because I could feel the sudden heat erupt from my cheeks.

"What a lovely colour your cheeks have, Akane."

He chuckled.

_This guy just annoys me!_

_How dare he tease me like this!_

I sent a fist flying right at his arrogant face, but with little effort, pretty much non existing effort, he caught my hand in his.

"Oh Akane, you act so cute when your flustered.  
Although there's a reason why I've been chosen to be your body guard you know."

_Oh no, he's not going to say it, is he?_

"I'm a lot stronger and more skilled than you'll ever be."

_Ahh!_

_I hate it when he says that kind of stuff! _  
_He always looks down on me, I've had enough._

Just you wait Ranma, I'll definitely be the more superior martial artist and then I'll be the one saying those remarks to you.

*Ding* the sound of the warning bell brought my subconscious rage back to reality; where I was going to be late for first period.

"Aww, and we were having such a fun moment."

Ranma started walking away from me and toward the school.

"Please be more aware of any incoming dangers next time Akane."

I frowned.

He smiled.

"See you in class, Akane."

Ranma then took off running.

_Damn him, what was my father thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Akane Tendo."

"Present!"

I said breathlessly outside the classroom door.  
Ranma was already in his seat, smiling at me.

_Ugh, of course he'd beat me here._  
_It's not just martial arts, he's amazing at everything._  
_It pisses me off._

The teacher continued with the attendance as I took my seat in the back, right-hand corner; next to the window.

"Wow, it seems like you're arriving later and later now a-days Akane.  
Are you all right? I can't believe no teacher stops the guys from attacking you every morning."

My best friend Sayuri whispers from beside me.

"It's alright. I personally told them not to interfere.  
The male students have challenged me, and as a martial artist I can't let anyone interfere with my fights.  
However I do get some annoying aid from a certain someone now and then."

I glared at Ranma, but he was occupied with the lesson to notice.

"What's wrong with Ranma? He's like the hottest guy in school and somehow you don't like him as your body-guard. Akane, every normal girl would be thrilled to be in your shoes."

"Well I guess I'm not normal than, because every time he helps me I'm overwhelmed with frustration."

"I fail to see why."

_Sayuri, you are way too optimistic._

"Every time he helps me, he only conveys to all my admirers that I'm not invincible.  
The boys probably keep coming after me because they see I'm not the strongest.  
Not anymore."

_I'm also beginning to realize this as well._  
_Am I not strong._  
_Am I still that weak little girl who was once ..._

"Ms. Tendo!"

"Yes teacher."

I said startled by the sudden call of my name.

_Crap, I was so caught up in the subject of conversation, I have no idea what the teacher was saying._  
_What are we even learning about?_

"Please answer this question."

She pointed to the equation on the black-board.  
Thankfully it was an easy question.

"X equals two over four."

_Math has always been my best subject._

"Correct Akane, but…"

"But you then have to reduce it to one half."

_Of course it would be him that corrected me._

"Well done, Ranma. Now everyone open your math books to page two-seventy-one and complete questions one to fourteen."

Ranma looked back at me to give me his cocky smile.

_Yeah yeah, so I forgot to reduce it. _  
_Don't act so proud of yourself asshole._

The class took out their text books and started working.  
I'm guessing my facial expression showed the resentment I felt toward Ranma, because Sayuri was optimistic again.

"So he fixed your little error, I don't think you should hate him for that.  
I'm sure he would've done that for anybody."

"It's not just that. He's always looking down on me personally. He loves to show me how weak and what an utter failure I am compared to him."

"I think you're reading too much into his actions, Akane."

"You don't know what I'm feeling Sayuri, I hate that there's someone who's stronger than me. I don't want to be beaten by anybody, I don't want to feel weak and fragile; a troublesome girl who always needs to be rescued."

"Is this because you're still holding on to the past? Because you were once r-"

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone's eyes were on us now. All minds curious on why I disrupted the quiet, working atmosphere.  
The eyes that caught me the most was Ranma's.  
Instead of curiosity, I saw a look of concern.

_Makes sense I guess. He's never seen me this worked up before._  
_But why would he be concerned? _  
_Sure he's my body-guard but he's never showed any sign of caring for me._

"Uhh…"

I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Umm… I …"

*Ding*  
_Thank you second period bell! You are a blessing._

I packed up my stuff and headed to gym class.  
As I made my way to the door, I caught a glimpse of Ranma.  
He was still staring at me.  
The look of concern remained in his soft, blue eyes.

* * *

Flash Back

"No! Please!"

Hands chained by a tight grasp above a head.

"Help me!"

A voice cries out in the dead of night.

"Shut up bitch!"

A fist strikes hard against a fragile face.

"Now be quiet and let us enjoy ourselves."

"No … Stop … Please no."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"HIYA!"

The punching bag swung backward with tremendous force.

_I'm strong._

"HIYA!"

My kick sent the punching bag flying as it broke off it's chain.  
Everyone stopped their fitness exercise to stare at my incredible strength.

_That's right! I'm strong now. _  
_I am not that helpless little girl anymore._

* * *

Flash Back

"Akane! Come down for a minute."

My father called.

"What is it dad? Huh who's this guy?"

This was the first time I met him.

"Akane, meet Ranma Saotome. He's a new student at your high school and is going to be your body-guard from now on."

_My heart sank at the term 'body-guard'_

"What!? Why? I don't need someone to look after me! I'm a martial arts champion now."

"I know that sweetie, but I think it would also be good to have a more skilful and stronger martial artist to just … watch over you."

My hands clenched into tight fist; I felt the urge to punch something to show how foolish this was.

_Wait. Dad's only doing this because he thinks this Ranma guy is stronger than me._

_Alright dad we'll see about that._

"Challenge!"

I pointed at my so-called 'body-guard.'  
Ranma tilted his head in confusion.

"I challenge you Ranma Saotome! If I win, this stupid idea goes to hell got it!"

"Akane please, let's not be rash."

"No."

Ranma interrupted my father's plea.

"It's okay Mr Tendo. I accept your challenge, Akane."

He walked toward me and placed his hand on my cheek.

_What the hell is this guy doing? _  
_Oh damn I think my face is turning red._

"And if I win, you will let me be your body-guard, right?"

_Why does he give me the impression that he really wants to be my body-guard?_  
_What the hell is he planning?_  
_Whatever, there's no way I'll be defeated, so it doesn't matter._

"Sure, fine, whatever."

And that was the first time I saw his cocky smile.

* * *

Hope you liked Chapter 2.

I'd like to thank you for the reviews on chapter 1 and I'm glad people are actually enjoying this story XD

This chapter was really fun to write. The part where Akane forgets to reduce actually happened to me once in math class so I thought I could use that as another way of making Ranma look like a bigger nuisance to Akane XD

anyway Chapter 3 will come out soon and will begin by finishing off the flash back.

The part about Akane's past will also come back as well.


	3. Chapter 3

FLASH BACK

"Alright Ranma! First person to end up with their ass on the ground loses."

We were in the middle of the dojo.  
I, fighting for my pride and dignity, and him ... I don't even know.

My hands were held up in to tight fists, ready to block or attack; one at my chest and the other held higher, covering my face.  
One foot was in front of the other and my knees were bent; fuelling my legs for powerful kicks.  
A perfect fighting stance.  
What was Ranma's fighting stance?  
Standing straight with his hands behind his back.

_Are you serious!?_  
_Does he want to win or not?_  
_Whatever, I don't care how I win, I just need to._  
_I refuse to have a bodyguard following me wherever I go as if I'm some kind of toddler._

"Are you ready Ranma?

"Of course, come at me whenever you feel like. I'll let you have the first move."

_Why is he giving me this much of an advantage?_  
_Does he think I'm completely weak?_  
_Your going to regret this Ranma._

I lunged at him with a fist full of pain.  
My move was mostly controlled by the urge to punch him in the face.

Just when it looked like my punch would make contact, Ranma vanished.

_So you jumped over me to get out of harms way, huh?_  
_No worries, I have another present for you._

No matter how fast his reflects were, I knew he wouldn't be able to doge my round house kick; He would have to block it.  
Go ahead and try it Ranma, my round-house kick always sends people flying.

"Your finished Ranma! I win!"

Suddenly my leg stopped.

Ranma had caught my leg in mid kick!

I couldn't believe my eyes.

_How? No one has ever…_

My whole body froze as Ranma held my leg firm and steady.

"Sorry Akane."

His eyes pierced mine with a fierce look of determination.

"Huh …"

Was all that escaped my lips.

"I win."

And before I could react, my leg was forced out from beneath me and my body crashed against the hard wood floor.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd fall that hard."

Ranma apologized, as I sat there with an ice bag on my head.

"Yeah yeah. Well congrats on your win."

I said sarcastically.

"Just don't act like a lost dog and start following me around, got it."

He chuckled.

"Sure. Why don't I be like a silent guardian? Watching you from a distance."

He said jokingly.

_That sounds even worse._

He bent down and knelled before me; placing his hand on mine.  
My heart skipped at the sudden touch.  
Rarely do guys ever approach me like this.

"I look forward to being your bodyguard."

* * *

The day was finally over as the last bell released us from classes.  
Sayuri was standing next to my locker.

"Hey Akane."

She said timidly.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said this morning."

_Oh Sayuri how can I stay mad at you._

"Don't worry about it, I've just been really moody today."

"Thanks, Akane. But I am also serious on what I said too.  
I think it's time to forget what those guys did to you."

" -Who did what to you?"

Ranma was now standing behind us.

_Oh crap!_  
_I'd rather die then let him know._

"We were just talking about how those guys keep coming after me every morning."

_Please by it._

"Oh. Well no worries Akane, you do have me as your bodyguard after all."

He said laying his arm across my shoulders as if we were the best of pals.

_Well at least he bought it. _  
_Some how._

"Well shall we go home together?"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll stalk you home."

He smiled down at me.

_Where did that come from?_  
_Does he really mean that!?_

"looks like I have no choice. Later Sayuri."

A usual 5 minute walk seems like an eternity when you walk home in nothing but awkward silence.  
Especially when the person you're walking with **doesn't stop staring at you.**

I actually thought I was hiding my anger pretty well, until he thought it was a smart idea to try to hold my hand!

_Oh, that is it!_

I ran a couple of inches in front of him and turned to let him have a taste of my ultimate fist of frustration.  
Of course, he caught it before it hit his face.

"Whoa! What up Akane?"

"That's my line dumb-ass! Why do you keep staring at me? And even this.  
You are never stubborn when I say no to the 'do you want to walk home together?' question. And don't even get me started on why you wanna walk like we're a couple."

I couldn't help my thoughts from coming up all in one breath.

"Well maybe we look good as a couple."

He said as a smile spread across his face.

I raised my other fist; my face fuelled with anger.

"Ok Akane, calm down."

He said smoothly, caressing the fist I threw at him.  
His face turned serious.

"The truth is, I keep thinking about this morning.  
I've never seen you so worked up like that, your whole body was also a very unhealthy pale colour and not only in math.  
You also looked so fragile in gym class too; not so much physically but psychologically.  
I was worried you would pass out on the way back home, so I just wanted to be there if you did."

_Ranma was actually worried?_  
_The Ranma that always teased me and looked down on me, was now confessing he cares about my well-being?_

I was mostly surprised and even weirded-out by this sudden change in character.  
The other part - a tiny fraction - was pleased and flattered.  
It kind of warmed my heart to hear a guy say he was worried.

Another part of me was also wanting to ask why he was watching me in gym class, but was over looked by other emotions.

Suddenly, I had a change in character too.  
I guess you could say I acted more feminine.

I smiled up at him, something I had never done before.

"You don't have to worry about that, it was nothing, I'm perfectly fine."

Ranma's eyes blinked and widened slightly.

_Aah crap he thinks I'm a total idiot. _  
_If he thought I wasn't feeling well for having a meltdown in class, he'll surely think something's wrong now._

In a move so swift and controlled, Ranma placed his hand on my cheek; loosening his grasp on my fisted hand that still remained in his possession.  
He leaned his head down to mine.  
Slowly.  
My heart was beating faster now.

As if it was the normal thing to do in this situation, I closed my eyes in anticipation.  
I could feel his face getting closer to mine as his warm breath caressed my face.

_Is he really going to…._

"Ooww ow!"

_I guess not._

My eyes shot open at the unpleasant feel of my cheek getting pinched.

"Oh good your awake, I thought you fell asleep. You seem really tired, Akane."

The pain in my cheek, brought me back to my old self; where I realized how uncomfortably close our faces were.  
I broke free of Ranma's gentle grip on my face.

_Ohmygod! _  
_What was he doing!?_  
_No._  
_What the hell was I doing!?_  
_How dare he take advantage of my emotions to make a fool out of me like that!_  
_Ahh crap!_  
_Doesn't that imply I was actually wanting him to … to …_

"Let's race, Ranma!"

"What?"

_I can't believe I showed him that weak side of me!_  
_I have to challenge him._  
_To regain my dignity._

"I said, let's race! This is a challenge. If I win you will not interfere with my morning battle tomorrow like you did today."

"Um, Akane. Don't you think you're being too rash? I know you're strong, I've fought against you and you gave me quite a surprising first attack. However I don't think you can handle all those guys by yourself. You don't have the reflexes that I do nor do you-"

"You are not to interfere. Got it!"

_Was he going to go through an entire list of things he can do better than me?_

"I really don't agree but fine, if you win I won't interfere at all. But, if I win…"

_Uh-oh. Why is there a 'but'?_  
_Please tell me he'll have a somewhat acceptable condition if he wins._

"If you win…?"

I was actually kind of curious what his condition was.

_Oh-no. Not that cocky smile._

"You let me be your mentor for 3 days; without complaint."

_WHAT!?_

* * *

**_NOTE: for all my stories and the rest of this one, flash backs will be in between 1 line and any author notes will be bolded and after or before 2 lines (just to kind of structure my chapters a bit more)_**

**Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable, I promise the story will pick up soon XD**

**Like always please leave a review and hope to update chapter 4 sometime in December **

**I might also do a little one shot fan-fiction before chapter 4 comes out since i like to work on more than one project at a time :P just to take a little break **


End file.
